


Kind Of Habit-Forming

by helens78



Series: Anonymous Hookup [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Character of Color, Community: star_trek_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this other cadet Sulu's been hooking up with; Sulu doesn't even know his name.  He does know that the guy's got blue eyes, a killer grin, and he's good in bed.  So far that's all he needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Of Habit-Forming

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Academy Days (and Nights)](http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/tag/challenge:+academy) challenge at [](http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**star_trek_flashfic**](http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/). Sulu doesn't know the guy's name, and that shows up in the narration, but "the guy" is Kirk, and Sulu will be seeing him again.

"You again, huh? This is starting to become a habit."

Sulu looks up. It's that other cadet, the blue-eyed guy with the killer grin--and he's not wrong. This _is_ starting to become a habit. There's a reason he's at this bar tonight, and it's not because they have half-price tacos on Mondays.

He puts his drink down and looks Cadet Anonymous over head-to-foot. "No bruises today," he says. "Didn't feel like pissing anybody off this week?"

There's that killer grin again. "Some weeks people just don't _get_ pissed off. Don't ask why."

"Wouldn't dare," Sulu says. "Might jinx it."

"And we can't have that." The guy leans in, puts his hand on the bar just past Sulu's left shoulder, and leans down to whisper in Sulu's ear. "You want to get out of here or what?"

"Your place or mine?"

"You can wait that long?"

Sulu blinks and pushes him back, brow furrowed as he looks into the guy's eyes. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"Nice romantic bathroom stall for two, maybe?"

Sulu rolls his eyes. "My place."

It takes a good ten minutes to walk back to Sulu's dormitory, close as it is to the bar on the west edge of campus. They don't talk. It's kind of exciting hooking up with the same anonymous guy over and over like this; they're getting to know each other's bodies, the things they like in bed, but Sulu still doesn't know the guy's name. He's not sure he wants to know. It's not like he hasn't had the opportunity to ask.

Back in Sulu's quarters, they get naked fast and try a new position on for size: the other guy on his back, Sulu straddling his shoulders, easing his cock into the guy's throat. After however many times they've gone home together--six, seven?--Sulu knows he can go at the guy pretty rough, but this is new territory. The guy's eager, though; he gets his hands on Sulu's ass and drags him in, bending his head up so he can get more.

"You like that?" Sulu asks. He gets the words out without his voice breaking, and he's proud of himself; the guy's good at this, really damn good. He nods as Sulu keeps going, and Sulu picks up the pace, goes harder, deeper. The guy's squirming like hell now, moaning around Sulu's cock, and Sulu keeps one hand braced on the headboard but brings the other one down to the guy's hair, holding him in place.

One of the guy's hands disappears; the other one slides down to Sulu's balls, giving them a light squeeze as Sulu keeps going. Sulu glances behind him; _yeah, thought so._ The guy's got his hand on his dick, and he's working it with a series of rough, jerky strokes that match the way Sulu's driving into his mouth.

"God, you are just a total slut for it, aren't you?" Sulu groans. "Just can't get enough of _anything_\--" He has to stop there, short of breath and getting shorter by the second. The guy may be a slut, but he knows what he's doing, and Sulu stops talking and focuses on what this feels like, what it looks like. Rough, hot, sloppy--the drag of the guy's teeth--the urgent, driving pressure as Sulu gets closer and closer to coming--the vibration coming from behind him as the guy jerks off--

\--and then Sulu groans, burying himself deep in the guy's throat; the guy chokes, but he doesn't try to get away. The world whites out around them both, and Sulu comes with a breath bitten off between his teeth, whole body tight and quivering with needs fulfilled.

This guy, he _gets_ it. He knows what Sulu needs, knows what he's chasing.

He finally drops his head back when Sulu's finished, and Sulu crawls down the bed, knocking the guy's hand away from his cock. The guy pushes himself up on his elbows, and Sulu drops down between his legs, swallowing the guy's cock and making it just as fast and rough as it was for him a minute ago.

"Shit--_fuck_," the guy chokes, one hand coming down and making a fist in Sulu's hair; it hurts, but Sulu doesn't let it stop him. He sucks harder, rubs his tongue in a fast, pointed line down the underside of the guy's cock, and the guy comes, still cursing, still gripping Sulu's hair, tense and focused with his eyes barely open.

He doesn't fall down when he's done. He stays up on one elbow, catching his breath as he looks at Sulu, finally letting Sulu's hair go when Sulu finishes licking his dick clean.

"Holy shit," he pants, as Sulu comes up the bed. Sulu pushes him down on his back, sprawls out over him, and kisses him, hands reaching for the guy's and, once he's got a good grip on the guy's wrists, pushing them up above his head. The guy moans when he does that, squirming underneath him. Sulu could _probably_ go again by now, and he's tempted.

But that would break the rules, unspoken as they are, and after he's finished kissing the guy breathless (and the guy kisses back, licking into Sulu's mouth like he's the best thing the guy's ever tasted), he backs off, looking down at the guy and grinning.

"Kind of _is_ getting habit-forming," Sulu says.

"Kind of is."

"Might be at the bar again in a couple days. Wednesday."

The guy pauses. "Thursday's better. You gonna be there Thursday?"

_Habit_, Sulu thinks. Habit implies they're not thinking about it, that they're letting this happen without trying to force it.

"I might."

"Well." The guy shrugs. "Try. If you make it, first round of drinks is on me."

Sulu nods, and the moment's over. The night's over. He rolls off the guy, and the guy gets dressed and heads out.

Once he's gone, Sulu digs through the piles of clothes on his floor until he finds a pair of pajama bottoms. He's got a pile of homework, and it's not going to do itself.

_-end-_


End file.
